


The Chronicles

by ChurchOfGamzee



Series: Season Two: FLIGHT [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, This is just a Drabble I'm Sorry for the Slow Updates ;___;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 05:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20168962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChurchOfGamzee/pseuds/ChurchOfGamzee
Summary: After World War (5!/4)/.7, the Traitorous Decepticons left Foldan in complete and utter disarray, a problem The Black Eagles, in their quest to take over the concept of Costo Wholesale, to rewrite history, would not be dealing with. However, with the assistance of the Maximals and the Bass Pro Pyramid, the Blue Lions decide to give chase to them, by calling their local congressmen in order to say No To 21st Amendment's repeal, and by also rapid firing their teeth at the Black Eagles like a machine gun.As they anxiously await the upgrades on the Bass Pro Pyramid to begin their hunt,  wandering into the local caverns has Felix find himself in a strange moment of reprieve with it's inhabitant who works as a court jester...





	The Chronicles

**Author's Note:**

> Just a sexy little drabble <3

Felix sauntered off one morning, as the repairs the pyramid had been going on rather swimingly. Frankly, he was glad for the war to be happening now of all times, being able to align the charka's in his sword much more efficiently, but after being charged with several cases of knee theft and manslaughter, he wasn't allowed there anymore. Mostly, his damn charges regarding cannibalism in Russia kept coming to bite him in the ass, but what could you do! Which is what he set out to do; find a sparring partner in the caves. Why the cavves? Well, it makes everything sexier.

"Hee hee hoo!" A voice called as Felix, and Felix whipped his sword out.

"Deploy yourself, Mother fucker!" Felix shouted, and his mysterious opponent decided to, as his footsteps echoed amongst the cave's crunchy walls.

"Know fear, dear Felix! For it is I, Napoleon Bonaparte! The emperor of france, a rival amongst all!"

"The only rival I have is Dimitri!! And I'll kill him for stealing my bitcoins! I'll be the one to bathe in his blood, like the vampire that swells within my heart! You are nothing comparedt o my inflation fetish!!!" He pulled out 80 dollar bills and began. But they had no effect. He had no effect, and he felt horrible, knowing Napoleon was reveling in his failures.

"Now tell me," Napoleon invigorated, "How many countries have you taken over, snowflake? You should know you're not allowed to have any opinions until"

Felix hissed at him, for he was a scalie. "I Don't need opinions to beat your ass."

"But I have your bitcoins!" And he flashed two bottles of ranch. This was unaccept.

"I Can't stand you...!" Felix then decided to get naked! huh?!?!?! I didn't write that !!! O_O"

"And yet here you are! Debasing yourself for me," Napoleon said; words that were weightless, as he began to strip as well, removing the debit card from his ass. "Tell me, do you desire the sex?"

"Only if you're down to clown, Napoleon sweetie <3"

Then...... _**they did a yaoi.**_

_ **#MOMSAGAINSTFLAMINGOES** _


End file.
